Xmen 4:future generations
by NIC.HEART.MOVIES
Summary: This is a story about the X-men and thier kids who come back from the future, but what for? crap at summary's but please read and review, RoLo, ScRo, PeKi, WaJu, and other pairings. R&R.
1. Characters

Okay so this is a story about the x-men, in the future.

CHARACTERS

Ororo/Storm

POWER: Controll over the weather.

married to logan

Logan/Wolverine

POWER: Has metal claws and can regenerate.

married to Ororo

Marie/Rogue

POWER:Skin drains people of powers when skin contact.(Has it under controll)

married to Scott

Scott/Cyclops

POWER:shoots Beams from his eyes.

married to Rogue

Kitty/Shadowcat

POWER:Can phase her and others through things.

is dating Peter

Peter/Tinman

POWER:can turn his and others in to metal.

is dating Kitty

Warren/Angel

POWER:Has angel wings

is engaged to jubilee

Jubilee

POWER: can create fireworks from her hands

engaged to warren.

Okay now are the characters from the future

Nicole/Syren

POWER: contolls weather an has metal claws and can heal.

parents: Ororo and Logan

Andy/

POWER:beams from eyes(but he can cotroll it, unlike scott), has the skin but can controll it.

parents: Scott and Marie

Leanne/Kat

POWER:Phasing and metal skin.

parents: Peter and Kitty

Jason/Angel

POWER:Angel wings and fire works from hands.

parents: Warren and jubes

WELL THATS THE CHARACTERS, AND THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	2. His Marie

Just after jean died, Scott closed off from everyone but Rogue, they grew close and got married.

Flash back.

2 years after Jeans death.

''mmmmm'' rogue sang along to the music in the back ground. ''ohhhhhh, when i see you, you light me alive...ohhhh'' the music was turned down, she swiveled round to see Scott standing there, looking as good as new.

''Hey sugah you ok?''

''Yeah, im great Rogue, i think im finally over what happened.''

''Thats great, you can now move on with your life.'' She went up and gently kissed his cheek.

After the kiss he turned to look at her.

She looked into his eyes and saw desire and passion. That could not possibly be for me, could it? she thought to her self.

he bent towards her to kiss her lucious lips but she turned.

'' Scott i dont want you to do this cause you wanna get over Jean quicker'' she said looking down at the floor.

''Im not doing this for her, im doing this for me...and you.''

auddenly he pulled he close and tilted her chin up and kissed her passionatly on the lips.

They kissed for what they thought was a life time. but they finally parted for air.

''Wow...'' was all Scott could say.

''that good huh..sugah?''she smirked up at him.

''yeah, but i could use more.''He said pushing her over to the bed.

they kissed,sitting on the bed, Rogue pulled away.

''Scott are you sure about this?'' she asked biting her bottom lip.

''Im sure, i cant say that i love you Rogue, not yet anyway, but i care for you ALOT, i want this, i want you!''

''oh scott...'' she puhed him flat down on the bed and kissed him.

Scott removed her cotton blouse and black pants.

He was memorized by her, she was gorgeous.

''Your beutifull rogue'' he panted out.

''mmmmmm'' she said taking his shirt off, she loved his body he was soo fit.

she moved over to his pants, but was having problems with them.

Scott broke from the kiss. '' do you wnat me to take my pants off?'' he asked hersmirking and standing up over her.

she nodded and she did so. she could see his errection under his boxers, and this aroused her even more.

Acott leaned down and took her bra and panties off.

he took his boxers off and climbed back on to the bed.

he got on top of her and rolled over so she was on him. they kissed and he rolled back over.

he climbed down her body with kisses, starting fom her neck all the way down to her navel. she moaned. he dug his tounge in it, swirling it around. she carefully arched up top his mouth and then back down again, she burried her hands in to his hair and urged him down furthur.

''mmmmmmm, scott, ohhhh scott, take me'' she whispered, but he still heard and that arroused him and he needed her.

he moved back up and kissed her hard on the mouth. ''you sure you want this Rogue, if i do this there is no going back, i will not just be a one night stand.'' he said looking her deep in the eyes.

'' i am sure about this, and it WILL not be a one night stand.'' she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

with that said they made love for the firdt time.

end flash back.

rogue and scott are lying in bed, scott is awake, he turned around and wrapped an arm around his wife, his Marie.

Okay, so what do you think? hope you all liked it!!

review please.

next chapter will be up in a couple of days, only if you review.lol


End file.
